Shining Investigators
by OtoyanHikari
Summary: So say the members of STARISH, mainly focusing on Tokiya and Otoya, were crime scene investigators. How would everything play out the day the little red-head decides to go off on his own? Wanting to deal with a series problem on his own? [A Tokittoki two-shot.]


**Uwah! I finally got the first part of this two-shot up! I'm so accomplished! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Uta No Prince-Sama.**

_"Ittoki-kun, I asked you about fifteen minutes ago, where are you?! You can't expect the rest of the team to get there unless you tell me just _where _the hell you are!"_

A shriek of pure surprise echoed down a long, almost lightless hallway of an abandoned building, which sat at the end of the same street Saotome Academy was on; the building had been vacated quite some time ago and had always given by-passers an eerie, almost haunted feeling, and, as of eleven O'clock PM, from what others were told, a scream had bounced off the walls of the building and echoed its way out into the outside world.

Much to everyone's surprise, the sound of a revving engine-that belonged to some sort of machine-had quickly followed, and the scream had gradually died down into nothing not soon after.

"Good _god_ Tokiya! I told you to stop shouting into my ear piece like that all of a sudden! You scared me to death!" The whine left a now-relieved Ittoki Otoya's lips, the handle of a ninety-nine millimeter pistol held tightly in both of his hands as he slowly crept his way up a set of stairs, his bright red hair pulled back into a high ponytail to keep it out of his eyes.

_"You'll be as good as dead if you don't hurry up! You're not supposed to be in there alone! How did you even get there so quickly?!"_

"Remember that GPS you took out of my car?"

_"Yes."_

"I took it back."

"..._What?"_

"But, that's beside the point, you _said_ whoever found the crime scene first got the promotion, right? Well, I want that promotion more then anyone else on our team!"

_"Mhm...Of _course _you do..." _ Sarcasm filled Tokiya's smooth, velvety voice._ "You and I both know the only reason as to why you want that promotion is so that I'll have to call you, 'Chief' and 'Senpai'."_

"Yeah, so?" Otoya couldn't stop his ruby red orbs from rolling, slowly coming to a halt as he reached the top of the stairs, his head slowly navigating from left to right as he opted which direction to walk in; Left or right.

_'Well...I'm right handed...So...let's go left.'_ He decided simply, turning to his left and flinching when he realized how much noise his leather boots made each time he took a step forward on the hard wood floor.

"_Could you be any louder?"_

"Hush! I'm trying my best! What did you want anyway?!"

_"Directions to where you are. Anata wa baka!"_

Otoya felt his eyebrow twitch a bit at that; almost anytime they talked via blue-tooth, Tokiya _always_ criticized the red-head in some sort of way, whether it was for his job as a Crime Scene Investigator, or the way he expressed himself as a man.

Lately though, those insults had _really _been starting to get to Otoya due to the fact that his tolerance for letting people push him around was running low.

"You know what-? I can do this myself. I don't need you or the rest of the gang's help."

_"Excuse me? You'll get yourself killed and I'll get fired for letting you out onto the field without me! We're partners, don't forget that."_

"No, we_ were _partners. Once I find the scene of the crime, I'll be Chief of our entire team, and you'll have to cut down on the attitude of yours."

Before Tokiya could even snap back a response, something-a small, inaudible sound-caught Otoya's attention, causing his eyes to snap over to a single door a little ways down; the once golden knob of the door seemed to have been dyed a bright red. He also noted that where the crack of the door was near the floor, a large red puddle [looking as if it was beginning to harden] was sitting.

"Found it..." Otoya breathed out, flinching a bit when the blue-tooth in his ear was yelled into once again. _"Ittoki-kun! I'm being serious!"_

"So am I."

The red head hurriedly made his way forward, sticking his gun into his right hand. Using his foot, he kicked the door open, not even flinching at the way the door slammed against the wall.

Otoya's eyes almost instantly went wide at the colour and stench of the room: raw flesh, cracked and molded-bones, and what seemed to be other human entrails littered where the carpet _should've _been in sight.

Hair was stuck to the ceiling by thumbtacks and pins, and if it wasn't for the fact that it was dark, Otoya would've been able to see that there were multiple mutilated things dangling down from the hairs. The wall was splashed with different kinds of liquids that he quickly realized weren't just blood, contributing to the foul stench the room held.

"Oh...my..._god_..."

Biting back a gag, Otoya reached behind himself, lifting and holding up the camera he had strapped to his back. Doing his usual, the red-head pointed the lens at different places of the room and slowly walked along one of the walls, squinting a bit in an attempt to get the best photos possible despite being in the [what was basically] the dark. _'I better get that promotion for doing this...All of this blood and guts is making me sick...'_

_"Ittoki...?"_

Otoya found his eyes slowly blinking when his name was softly called through the ear piece; It might've just been his imagination, but, it sounded as if Tokiya had actually been _worried_ about him for a moment or two. "Y-yes?"

What sounded like a relieved sigh came from the other end before the blunette's normal tone-of-voice returned and he said in a surprisingly calm tone, _"Ittoki-kun, I'm being entirely serious when I say this. Your life could and or couldn't be on the line. Now, I know you and the rest of the team hope it's the latter of the two, but out of Jenguji, Hijirikawa, Shinomiya, Kurusu, Aijima and I, I know I am the smartest when I saw that we just _can't _take that risk, not after what happened to Nanami-san a few years ago."_

Otoya slowly pulled his camera away from his eyes, a wave of sadness suddenly swimming through his eyes.

No one would ever forget what happened to Nanami Haruka, who had been the only female officer to ever join their team.

She had once done the same thing Otoya had done and ran off by herself, and by the end of the night, she had fallen victim to a killer they never managed to catch; an insane Russian man that went by the name Sumairī. The man was best known for his work with chainsaws. Now, it was obvious what he used the chainsaws _for_, but, based on what they always recovered at the scenes of the crimes, some victims died differently from the rest.

Most victims, to no one's surprise, had been chopped to pieces, but some of the other deaths were much more...gruesome, and finding the results of the actions that had been forced upon them had practically been torture for Otoya and Tokiya's entire team.

One blonde male had had the blade of the chainsaw shoved into his mouth and had to wait god knows how long for the weapon to be cranked to life. Another blonde-this was a female though-had the unlucky treatment of having the weapon shoved into a much more...vulgar place, and had also had it turned on in the process.

"...That building...near where we used to go to school...I'm there." Why Otoya had suddenly become so cooperative would always be a mystery, but maybe it was because fear was beginning to work its way through his system the more he thought about the innocent people that had fallen victim to such a cruel man.

_"Ah...alright. We should be there soon, don't hurt yourself."_

"Don't worry about it, I'm leaving now anyway, I've got enough pictures to cover samples of evidence." The red-head spoke in a slow voice, sliding the cap that covered the lens of his camera back on.

_"You sound like you're about to be sick...Is something wrong? What's the crime scene look like anyway?"_

What an odd relationship these two had indeed;

It seemed as if only moments before, they were yelling and shouting at one another like kids, yet, the moment Otoya actually _stepped_ foot onto the crime scene, they had suddenly become...well, partners, friends to be more exact, one of the said to be 'friends' seeming to understand that the others life could be in danger, thus the reason as to why maturity was now needed.

"I-I...don't wanna talk about it..." Otoya had put his own gloved hand over his mouth, his other one with the camera in it held at his side as he forced himself to look away from the room's back wall, where a metal stake covered in mold, blood, and chains sat. "I think I'm going to be sick..." He said in a small voice, his voice seeming to shake and his eyes beginning to water.

_"Get out of there then. Wait outside in front of the building until we can get there. We can finish up searching the room and I'll take you back home, sound good...?" _When it came to Otoya's safety and feelings, Tokiya always found himself softening up a bit.

_Yes,_ he always insulted and scolded the boy for being so childish, but when he sounded like this-so disgusted, sick to his stomach, and just..._scared_-he couldn't muster up the courage to say anything mean or insulting to him. "Y-yeah...Thanks, Tokiya."

The smallest of smiles worked it's way onto the red-head's lips as he slung his camera strap back over his shoulders, snapping his gun back into the holder on his weapons belt. It was one of those truly thankful and sincere smiles, the ones that only Tokiya seemed to receive from him.

_"Don't mention it...As I once said before, right now-even though I know you hate it-we're partners, and even if you piss me off from time to time, you're safety is still my top concern. You were one of the main reasons as to why I got this job after we graduated anyway, keeping you away from harm is the least I can do."_

Tokiya's soft but smooth voice seemed to have become more relaxed-sounding, the red-head noticing this as he spun around on his heels, his bright red-eyes slowly blinking at the human-like-outline the now lit doorway held. Before he had the chance to comprehend what was in his line of sight though, a hand came into view and reached out, grabbing onto and yanking what looked to be a lever until the revving sound of an engine began to rumble throughout the room.

Otoya's eyes widened up in what was obviously horror as he slowly took a hesitant step back, the figure in the doorway doing the same, only moving forward instead of backwards.

_"Ittoki-kun?"_

"...You..." The man's voice was deep, but unlike Tokiya's, it was rough and scratchy, holding quite a bit of disgust in it. "Why...why are you in my home...?"

Otoya flinched a bit, his hand sliding over his hip to rest on where he had put his gun. He let himself take another step back, his boot becoming stained as he stepped right in a reddened-puddle of blood that had yet to dry. "Y-you killed my friend a long time ago...that's why..." It was the only logical reason that the red-head seemed fit to tell the man, for telling him that he was actually here to snoop around his house didn't sound too nice.

The man let a small, almost innocent tilt come to his head as he stepped into the room a bit more, the blades on his chainsaw whirling as he let a silence follow Otoya's statement, his eyes hidden by the low amount of light in the dirtied room.

"...Your hair..."

"M-my hair...?"

"It's...the perfect colour...I want it..._give it to me_." The man's voice held want, pure, disgusting _want_, and before Otoya could even think to respond, Tokiya shouted into his ear-piece, _"Ittoki-kun! Get out of there!"_

"I-i-"

"Give it to me, boy..." The man coaxed.

_"Ittoki-kun! Listen to me! We'll be there as soon as we can, but you have to do your own part and _get out of there_! I swear to god, if you get yourself killed-"_

"I-I don't know how to get out of the room! H-he'll get me either way! He's blocking the door!" Otoya's voice was frantic and full of fear, his back soon hitting the stained wall, the mentally-unstable man making his way forward in a slow, predator like stride. His bloodied hand slowly reached out once he was close enough, only to brush the red-head's ruby-coloured bangs out of his eyes, combing through them a bit while the irony-liquid that covered his skin matted them together. "It's so _soft_...It reminds me of that one girl's I saw a long time ago...Sadly, I don't remember her name, but I do remember that her eyes were always so unique, so bright and golden, like the sun, but since I already have her beautiful orbs, I think I'll let you keep yours...I just want your hair..."

Otoya stayed completely still, frozen entirely by fear as he shakily breathed out, "I-I like my hair though..."

The man let out a raspy chuckle, lifting the working chainsaw above his head slowly. "Dear, I _really _don't care what you want."

**And thus where this first chapter ends! I should have the second part to it up soon. :3**

**Translations: Anata wa baka; You idiot!**

**Reviews are welcome~. :3**


End file.
